Oh the IRONY
by ruckyrose
Summary: And then, the most horrible thought crossed my mind...I was ONLY HERE to get him get with my cousin...if you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow readers, just to give you guys a head's up, I have a thing for not finishing anything that I've written so far but i promise I'll try, KEYWORD TRY to finish this story. ENJOY! Oh yeah, Im not a very experienced writer but i enjoy it so here goes nothing P.S. this doesnt follow the t.v. series at all...& I DONT OWN SMALLVILLE!

lois pov.

Holy freaking cow..I thought...No really, those freaking cows! They were right in front of my black shiny BMW blocking the path to this damn town where I was supposed to be at about 3 hours ago...What? So i woke up later than intended from my 1 fairly decent apartment in Metropolis. It wasn't MY fault! So what If i drank a little too much from the party the night before? I mean can you blame me?! I was just having a pretty normal afternoon when I suddenly got a phone call from my beloved cousin Chloe, who asked me a favor that RUINED oooooh and I mean RUIN my whole entire day...if not MONTH. I mean, why would a city woman like myself ever consider heading to a small town to help my cousin hook up with some guy she's "HOPELESSLY" in love with as she quoted.. HELLLLLOO! That dilemma for me was so 2 years ago! Ugggh, I groaned, if she hadn't started crying about how she's not good enough for him I probably wouldn't have been in this situation. I mean who is this, this BOY?! Im sure he cant be as Gorgeous as she described him yesterday and its not like he's a god right? Oh well, Im almost there so I should probably just stop making myself even more irritated and find a way to get around this damn cows. HALLELUJAAH! It was like someone finally took pity on me because just when i was about to honk my horn in hopes of scaring those freaking cows away, they suddenly started moving away until the path finally cleared out. It was then after driving 5 minutes later that I saw the Sign " WELCOME TO SMALLVILLE, Home of the meteorites." I started following the directions to the KENTS barn that my cousin gave me yesterday. She said that's where I'd not only meet up with her but the boy of her dreams as well. I was suppose to meet him, get to know him well enough and find out his likes and dislikes in order to know how to seduce him for my cousin.. GREAT I thought. She owes me BIG time. After driving for what seemed like hours and passing wheat and corn crops from miles away, I finally saw a Mailbox that had KENTS written in bold white letters in front, and behind it was what i assumed was the place that i was to arrive at. Just as I parked in front of a yellow two story house next to a barn, I heard a screen door slam and i glance to the sound and suddenly... I forgot how to breath. Yes, ME, LOIS LANE, one of the most calm,sexy,cocky,intelligent woman in this planet forgot how to breath because when I saw what or should i say whom slammed that screen door, my jaws dropped, Because standing in front of that door was the most GORGEOUS BOY eeer MAN that could easily be described in the same category as GODS' was standing there staring at me with those beautiful green/blue eyes that made my heart THUMPED. And then, the most horrible thought crossed my mind...I was ONLY HERE to get him get with my cousin...if you know what I mean.

YAYYY! first chapter done..If you think this was stupid let me know, I dont wanna waste my time. I'd love it if anyone reviewed and tell me what they thought about this story. Kind of short but hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

And my story continues.

Pairing: My username says it all.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE!

Rated: I don't know yet, I'll warn you guys if there's lemon later on. I doubt it though, but who knows? (; as of now its PG 13

Last time: And then, the most horrible thought crossed my mind...I was ONLY HERE to get him get with my cousin...if you know what I mean.

Lois POV

After my situation finally dawned on me, I shut my jaws closed and focused on breathing. So what if he caught me off guard? I mean any woman in this planet would have forgotten how to breathe oxygen after they see him too right? I glanced to where he was standing again and suddenly, after taking in all his features from his dark messy hair to his blue tight fitting T-shirt that not only outlined his undeniably hard rock muscles underneath, but also made his eyes stand out more, to those dark blue jeans that had slight dirt on it, I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. HOLY COW!! I thought… please god don't tell me he gave me butterflies! I slapped myself on the cheek as hard as I could. This is not good I thought. Focus Lois, focus! I chanted in my brain. A knock that came from my car's window startled me out of my musings. It was HIM. Damnit, I'm LOIS LANE, I'm calm, cool and collected right? How can I let this BOY turn my world upside down with just one look? I don't even know his name I thought! I finally gathered myself and rolled my window down.

Normal POV

"Hi there, you must be Lois, Chloe's cousin right? I'm Clark," Clark said.

There was a moment of silence until the woman In the BMW finally answered. "Yep, I'm Lane, Lois Lane, the one and only of course. So your name's Clark huh? I really don't like it, I think I'll just call you Smallville," Lois teasingly replied.

From anyone that personally knew Clark, if they would have seen his face at this moment they would have described it as a look of complete shock etched on his face.

A cough was heard and then," Uhh, well actually I think my name..."

Clark didn't get to finish because Lois interrupted him.

"Oh, c'mon SMALLVILLE, she taunted "You know you like my nickname," She winked.

Clark blushed, but before he could say anymore, the screen door was slammed again but only this time, a girl with short dirty blonde hair, that was wearing a red tank top with blue jeans came out running while screaming ," LOIS! It's about time you get here!"

The car door open and Clark quickly got out of the way. Black leather boots that ended before the knee were first seen and when Lois finally was out of the car fully, they could see she was wearing tight dark jeans and a white formfitting jacket.

Chloe finished running to where the two stood and quickly gave her cousin a big hug.

"What have you been doing? Clark and I already ate the lunch we prepared because we've waited an hour for you!" Her voice had an edge to it but you can see she was happy to see her cousin because of the smile that wouldn't leave her face.

"Let's just say I had a ROUGH night," Lois smiled. She took a quick peek at Clark who was standing to her right when she noticed that he was glancing at her at the same time. They both looked away. Chloe was far too gone to even noticed what had just occurred because she was too busy thinking about how Clark would finally notice her as more than just a friend now that her helper, a.k.a her cousin was here.

"Alright then, well let's head in!" Chloe all but sang.

Lois POV

"I'm screwed."

And that's the end for now (:

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Clark&lois:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE!

Rated: Pg-13?

Authors note: AHHH! It's been awhile since I updated; everyone thank Lara-Van for being such a wonderful fan of this story, her reviews made me want to write this : and thanks to everyone else too of course!

Last time: Lois POV

"I'm screwed."

Lois POV:

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw Chloe giving me a weird look. Awh crap, snap out of if Lois, Chloe can't know I kinda sorta have a small tinsy crush on her dream guy. Besides, it's just a crush…right?! I quickly smiled at her and said, "Wheeew, I'm a bit tired from the long drive here," I wink to add an extra effect. It worked. "oh yeah right sorry, well we save some leftovers but if your that tired, go to Clark's room and take a nap. We heard a cough.

Normal POV

The trio reached the house and walked into the front door.

"Is that a problem Smallville? Don't worry, I'll make your bed smell good," She teased.

Chloe seemed amused at her cousin's remark and proceeded to the living room to continue watching some T.V. show she had been watching before Lois had arrived. She decided to talk to Lois about her "Operation: Get Clark get with me" After she took her nap, after all, her cheeks seemed red and she's acting a bit weird. ,"Huh, she thought, maybe she's sick?" Chloe shook her head and heard Clark talking, probably telling Lois where his room is.

Lois POV

After I heard a cough coming from Clark, I decided to tease him. His face turned red yet again, I thought it was cute how he tries to look unaffected by my remarks. HAH! I thought, his cheek tells me all I need to know. We were standing at the dining room of his house. It looked pretty cozy and old-fashioned. Before I could look around and survey my surroundings, Chloe continued walking and headed to the living room to continue watching T.V. I guess. I could hear some man talking from where I stood. This left me all alone with Clark. CRAP! I thought, alright, business face on Lois, you're here for Chloe and only Chloe. No more flirting! "So where am I going to be sleeping," I asked him. Clark coughed again and said, "Uh…Well its upstairs. Why don't I show you, "He offered.

Normal POV

Clark walked a short way and before they could reach the living room, he turned right and walked up short steps up the stairs. There were only two doors and he reached for the farthest of the two. He opened it and Lois walked in.

"Nice room, but I was just wondering, where are your parents?" Lois asked.

"Oh right, well, my parents have been working way too hard this year and yesterday, they left to go on a vacation for the rest of the summer along with Chloe's parents. That's why she's staying here and your-self I guess," Clark replied while looking at anything but Lois.

She found it hilarious.

"Good for them, Lois replied. "Well, I'm off to bed, see you later Smallville," She smiled and plopped herself into his bed which was on the center of his tiny bedroom.

Clark looked at her with an unreadable expression and walked out not saying a word.

Lois POV.

I plopped myself into his bed. Damn, this is really comfy..and it smells delicious! It smelled so masculine but with a touch of sweet scent into it. Can't decide what it reminds me of. I heard Clark back out of the room and that's when I took his pillow and drowned my face into it. I didn't know what happened but I guess I was really tired because I fell asleep and woke up later when I couldn't see the sun in his window anymore. Speaking of that sound that woke me up… What was that BANG?! I jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs…..

THAT'S IT FOR NOW: reviews make me happy ;

I don't know if I like this chapter or not but next chapter, I'll make it more amusing.


End file.
